


Антикварное счастье

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Summary: однажды в антикварный магазинчик, в котором работает Ямада Рёске, зашел странный посетитель
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Антикварное счастье

Как и любой другой, этот понедельник начался для Рёске со звонка владельца здания, на первом этаже которого расположился маленький антикварный магазин и рядом же — квартира. Поэтому на работу Рёске выходил из квартиры через внутреннюю дверь в глубине магазинчика и сразу же начинал рабочий день. На втором и третьем этажах помещения снова пустовали. Хотя еще недавно на втором находились цветочный салон и парикмахерская, а на третьем — книжный магазин. Каждое утро Рёске поднимался сначала на третий, где покупал очередную небольшую книжицу, которой хватало на день, затем спускался вниз и шел через дорогу — к уютной кофейне, где заказывал большой стакан шоколадного кофе, а затем возвращался к себе и уже открывал магазин. Рёске нравилось устраиваться у входа в удобном кресле, стоявшем возле большого окна на улицу, потягивать кофе, погружаясь в новую книжную историю и периодически провожать взглядом редких прохожих. Все прочитанные книги он любовно складывал на полки древнего книжного шкафа, который ему притащили в самом начале его работы. Пока еще в нем было место, а вот куда ставить книги дальше, Рёске пока не знал. Поэтому просто продолжал скупать разнообразные томики и читать.  
Но вскоре владелец поставил их в известность, что его здание хотят купить целиком и полностью изменить изнутри. Первым «сдался» цветочный салон. Покупателей было ничтожно мало. Казалось, они вообще не были в курсе, что на одной из узких улочек малоизвестного для туристов города есть такое небольшое здание, где можно купить цветы, а еще книгу местных писателей и какой-нибудь старинный сувенир и всё это подарить своим спутникам. А местные жители сюда тем более давно не захаживали. Следом «ушла» и парикмахерская, в которой посетителей бывало еще меньше. Дольше всех продержался книжный магазин. Потому что его директор никак не хотел покидать привычное место. Тем более что это было семейным делом. Но они решили расширяться, поэтому, помимо этого магазина, у их семьи было ещё три таких же. Так что закрытие одного, конечно, неприятно, но не непоправимо.  
Рёске же получил этот магазин от отца. Тот отошел от дел и отправился путешествовать, заехал в какую-то глухую деревушку да там и остался. И Рёске пришлось перебраться из столицы в этот небольшой городок, чтобы тянуть на себе внезапный «подарок» отца. Особого дохода он не приносил — люди тащили в антикварный магазин всё, что дома плохо лежало, а выбросить почему-то было жалко. Денег сразу они не получали, но договаривались, что если кто-то что-то купит из вещей, то какую-то сумму они получат. Так что Рёске пока приходилось лишь тратить свои накопления и думать, как заработать на таком неприбыльном деле. Поначалу воспринимавший всё в штыки и не желая ни во что вникать, со временем Рёске втянулся и начал получать удовольствие. Ему нравилось изучать каждую поступающую к нему вещь. Придумывать — если не знал — ее историю, а потом рассказывать ее возможным покупателям. И даже если никто ничего не покупал, то уходил из магазинчика все равно удовлетворенный. А однажды Рёске попробовал отреставрировать старинную заколку. Получилось очень необычно и привлекло внимание одной из покупательниц. Попробовав еще и еще, постепенно он начал реставрировать и другие, крупные вещи, и тогда интерес к его магазинчику возрос. Самое смешное было, когда вещь выкупали бывшие владельцы, рассчитывавшие изначально за нее что-то получить. Но — после умелых рук Рёске — желающие забрать обратно и похвастаться друзьям своим приобретением.  
  
Однако же вопрос с продажей здания и освобождением помещения стоял по-прежнему остро. И если с квартирой вопрос худо-бедно решался — администрация предоставила вариант альтернативного жилья, — то вот с рабочим местом всё было неясно. Выбить еще одно место под магазин не удалось, и у Рёске самой важной проблемой было куда-то перевезти всё содержимое антикварного магазина, пока вопрос с помещением или же компенсацией окончательно не решится. Потому что такой антикварный магазин был никому не нужен, чтобы его приобретать или же выплачивать какую-то компенсацию. Еще недавно это был бы отличный момент, чтобы прекратить тащить на себе семейное наследие. Но за последнее время Рёске проникся как самим магазином, так и своей работой там. Тем более, у него еще лежало несколько вещей, ожидающих реставрации.  
— Вы не передумали? — каждый раз обреченно звучал в трубке голос владельца здания, когда он звонил проверить, не изменилось ли решение Рёске, который остался последним из работающих в этом здании.  
— Не передумал, — мягко подтверждал Рёске в ответ и снова просил оставить все как есть, хотя прекрасно понимал мотивы владельца — его-то тут не держала никакая сентиментальность.  
  
Вот и сегодняшний звонок прозвучал в привычное время, однако — несмотря на неизменную суть беседы, — вызвал беспокойство у Рёске. Слишком уж быстро владелец завершил разговор. Обычно он старался — впрочем, безуспешно, — уговорить Рёске на то, чтобы тот как можно скорее освободил здание. После этого почему-то все пошло наперекосяк. Из рук все валилось — как по мелочи, так и по-крупному: Рёске уронил едва начатую банку клея на пол, еще и наступив в образовавшуюся лужу. А в завершении умудрился обжечься и испачкаться кофе, слишком сильно сжав картонный стаканчик и чудом не расплескав на ещё не читанную книгу, которую как раз собирался начать. Чертыхаясь и пытаясь оттереть со светлого свитера пятна обожженными пальцами, он не услышал звона колокольчика над входной дверью и подпрыгнул, услышав чужой голос.  
— Добрый день, не помешал?  
Рёске резко обернулся,удивленно уставившись на посетителя — в связи с процессом продажи здания к нему уже долгое время никто не заходил. Может, это турист, который не в курсе ситуации?  
— Чем могу помочь? — попытался выдавить из себя приветливую улыбку Рёске. — Если вам нужны сувениры, то...  
— Нет, — мягко, но решительно перебил его посетитель. — Я не за сувенирами пришел. Мне пообещали, что тут я найду, что нужно.  
— Позвольте узнать, что именно вам нужно? — вымученно уточнил Рёске. Мокрый свитер неприятно лип к телу, а клей уже начал засыхать, отчего пришлось переступить с ноги на ногу.  
— Мне пообещали работу, — посетитель прошел от двери внутрь магазина, с интересом рассматривая стеллажи и то, что на них лежало.  
— Я не знаю, кто и что вам пообещал, — после некоторого молчания Рёске растерянно посмотрел на высокого парня с темными взлохмаченными волосами. — Но здесь вы точно не найдете то, что ищете.  
— Почему же? — тот обернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на Рёске. — Разве вы не давали объявления о поиске работника?  
— Что? Какое об?.. — начал было Рёске и запнулся, резко вспомнив, что когда-то давно он сам и давал это объявление — когда только приехал сюда из столицы и всячески пытался переложить на кого-то все дела магазина, лишь бы не заниматься им самому. Но с тех пор все изменилось, и сейчас он хотел бы заниматься всем сам. Жаль только, что скоро это уже станет невозможным. — Да, действительно, было дело...  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, незнакомец достал из кармана светлого плаща сложенный в несколько раз потрепанный лист, на котором — как уже точно вспомнил Рёске — был текст о поиске сотрудника в антикварный магазин.  
— Сожалею, — виновато развел руками Рёске. — Но данное объявление устарело. Я давал его больше года назад, даже странно, что где-то оно ещё есть. В сотрудниках сейчас нет необходимости, извините.  
— Почему? — посетитель с интересом смотрел на Рёске, ожидая ответа. — Вам не нужны помощники?  
— Дело не в этом, — он вздохнул, раздумывая, посвещать ли незнакомца в истинное положение дел в магазине. Но если это прекратит их бредовый разговор... — Магазин скоро закрывается. Навсегда.  
— Вот как... — задумчиво протянул незнакомец, снова поворачиваясь к стеллажам. — И отчего же?  
— Владелец здания продает его, а новый покупатель хочет все здесь переделать, — более раздраженно, чем хотел, высказался Рёске. — Поэтому скоро мне придется съехать отсюда, и вряд ли получится открыть точно такой же магазин. Да и, признаться честно, раньше я не настолько хотел им заниматься, поэтому и искал помощника. Так что извините еще раз, но ничем не могу вам помочь. Если вам нужна работа, стоит поискать в другом месте.  
— Что же, очень жаль, — кажется, искренне расстроился посетитель. — Возможно, вы правы, и стоит поискать в другом месте. Всего доброго!  
Рёске не успел ничего ответить, как странный посетитель быстро вышел из магазина и скрылся из виду. На какое-то время Рёске даже забыл о разлитом клее и кофе, недоумевая, что за странный человек приходил к нему. Но вскоре снова вернулся к насущным проблемам, пытаясь безрезультатно оттереть пятна со свитера.  
  
Спустя несколько дней в магазин влетел владелец здания с зажатым в руке конвертом. Рёске едва успел вскочить из-за стола, за которым полировал старую брошь. Видимо, он окончательно уладил все формальности, и теперь у Рёске больше не осталось ни единого шанса задержаться здесь еще на какое-то время.  
— Я скоро съеду, обещаю, только дайте мне ещё немного времени! — отчаянно воскликнул Рёске, раздумывая в первую очередь о том, как бы успеть закончить брошь до того, как его выставят отсюда — все же он пропустил все сроки, когда еще можно было договориться по-деловому.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — раздраженно отмахнулся владелец. — Только не говори, что не в курсе! Наверняка провернул все за моей спиной и сидишь как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Не понимаю... — растерянно произнес Рёске, удивленно глядя на владельца. — О чем вы говорите?  
— Не понимаешь? — рявкнул тот, подходя и припечатывая конверт к груди Рёске. — Ну так прочти и поймешь!  
Рёске аккуратно подхватил конверт и вскрыл его, тут же приникнув взглядом к написанному. По мере чтения лицо его вытягивалось, а руки мелко задрожали.  
— Это правда? — хрипло спросил он, поднимая ошарашенный взгляд на владельца. — Меня оставляют? Мне оставляют магазин и квартиру?  
— Правдивей некуда, — буркнул владелец, засунув руки в карманы и отходя от стола. — Покупатель согласился заключить сделку и выкупить здание только при условии, что антикварный магазин останется на своем месте. Следовательно, и прилегающая к нему квартира — тоже.  
— Но как... А как же?.. А кто же покупатель? — все еще не веря в такой исход, Рёске запоздало пытался выяснить подробности.  
— А то ты не знаешь, — хмыкнул теперь уже почти бывший владелец и направился к выходу. — Ладно, сиди тут и дальше, раз уж ситуация так повернулась. Надеюсь, он не передумает.  
— Спасибо!.. — только и успел крикнуть в закрывшуюся дверь Рёске. Он еще не до конца разобрался в ситуации и поверил в удачу, поэтому не желал радоваться раньше времени.  
Однако все вышло так, как и говорил бывший владелец здания — покупатель действительно выкупил все, не тронув магазин и квартиру Рёске. За что ему такая благосклонность, тот не знал, поэтому просто наблюдал со стороны, как делают ремонт на втором и третьем этажах и чем планируют заполнять помещения.  
Спустя полтора месяца, когда Рёске сидел за столом, склонившись над очередной старинной вещицей, дверной колокольчик звякнул, впуская в магазин уже знакомого незнакомца.  
— Добрый день, — приветливо улыбнулся тот. — А теперь вам нужны сотрудники?  
— Добрый, — вежливо отозвался Рёске. — А почему вы думаете, что что-то изменилось?  
— Ну, магазин же остался на месте, — лукаво улыбнулся посетитель и подошел к столу.  
— Подождите... — до Рёске, кажется, начало доходить. — Откуда вы?.. Неужели это вы купили здание?  
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул посетитель. — Меня зовут Накаджима Юто и да, теперь я владелец этого здания.  
— Ямада Рёске, — машинально представился он в ответ, а потом спохватился: — но зачем вам мой магазин? Не то чтобы я против или не рад, просто очень удивлен.  
— А я с детства интересуюсь антикварными вещами, — пожал Накаджима плечами, — и было бы обидно лишать город подобного магазина. Тем более, что я не шутил, когда спрашивал про работу.  
— Зачем вам это? — Рёске все еще недоверчиво смотрел на нового владельца, не зная, что сказать. — Вы же не нуждаетесь... Простите.  
Не извиняйтесь, я понимаю ваше недоумение, — возразил Накаджима. — Но, как я уже сказал, мне интересно все антикварное, так что я был бы не против заняться этим. А пока, если позволите, предложу вам очередное занятие.  
С этими словами он достал из кармана старинные часы и протянул Рёске. Тот осторожно взял их, едва коснувшись чужих пальцев и едва заметно улыбнулся. Кажется, теперь жизнь действительно налаживалась.


End file.
